chelseafcfandomcom-20200215-history
Fernando Torres
'Fernando Jose Torres Sanz '(Born 20 March 1984) is a Spanish footballer who played for Chelsea F.C. from January 2011 to December 2014. Torres scored 65 league goals in 125 appearances for Barclays Premier League rivals, Liverpool. He signed for Chelsea on 31 January 2011 in a British transfer record of £50,000,000. Chelsea career On 28 January 2011, Torres' former club Liverpool rejected a £35,000,000 bid. Later that night, Torres handed in a written transfer request. Following days of speculation, El Nino joined Chelsea for a hefty fee of £50,000,000- making him the 4th most expensive footballer ever and the most expensive Spanish footballer. On moving to Stamford Bridge, Fernando Torres took over the vacant number nine jersey, but took 14 games before he found the net, a joyously received effort on a sodden Stamford Bridge pitch against West Ham. It remained his only goal for the Blues that season but with a rare summer of recuperation following, hopes were high that the 2011-12 season would see the Fernando Torres that tormented Chelsea so much when he was wearing red. His start had been encouraging, with an opening day display at Stoke which lacked only a goal. That eventually came at Old Trafford in a 3-1 defeat against Manchester United, but his afternoon will be remembered not for the instinctive flick over David De Gea's head but the missed open goal that followed in the closing stages. The Spaniard bounced back quickly to open the scoring against Swansea with a smart touch and finish though, but he was then sent off, forcing him to miss three domestic games. In Europe though, he then netted twice in the 5-0 Champions League victory over Genk before enduring a frustrating spell in front of goal throughout the autumn and winter period. His effort and general play in creating for team mates ensured the supporters continued to stick with him though, and positive performances were rewarded, with three goals in a fortnight at the end of March and a crucial assist for Salomon Kalou in Lisbon against Benfica. The most memorable moment of his season was undoubtedly scoring the equalising goal in the Camp Nou as we came from behind to draw 2-2, securing our place in the Champions League Final, while a hat-trick against Queens Park Rangers followed. Torres remained on the bench for the FA Cup Final victory against his former club Liverpool but did come on in Munich and played his part, winning the corner which Didier Drogba equalised from with two minutes to spare. Torres started the 2012-13 season well, breaking the deadlock in our 3-2 Community Shield defeat to Manchester City, following it up with successive strikes in league games against Reading and Newcastle United. He also turned in impressive displays in the away wins at both Arsenal and Tottenham Hotspur, scoring the opening goal during the 2-1 win at the Emirates. Torres received the second red card of his Chelsea career when he was controversially dismissed during the 3-2 home defeat against Manchester United. Replays clearly proved that the striker had been clipped by Johnny Evans, but referee Mark Clattenburg disagreed and booked him for simulation, his second yellow card of the game. Crucially, Torres scored the decisive goal in a 3-1 Europa League win against Steaua Bucharest, a goal which took us through 3-2 on aggregate. He then followed that up with a brace in the quarter-final first leg win over Rubin Kazan, while also opening the scoring in the away leg. Torres got stronger as the season drew to a close. He opened the scoring in the 2013 Europa League Final against Benfica with a well-taken goal, and won the game on the final day of the campaign with a 76th-minute strike which secured a 2-1 win over Everton, his 23rd goal of the season. On 30 August 2013, Torres netted his first goal of the 2013-14 season, opening the scoring in the 2013 UEFA Super Cup. On 24 September 2013, Torres put in a fine performance- scoring a goal and setting up Ramires in a 2-0 League Cup win over Swindon Town. Just four days later, Torres started in a 1-1 draw with Spurs, and was sent off for two bookable offences. Manager, Jose Mourinho accused Spurs defender Jan Vertonghen for instigating the offences. However, Torres was lucky to be on the pitch as earlier on in the game, Torres scratched Vertonghen's face. On 22 October 2013, Torres made his 100th start for Chelsea, and marked the occasion with two goals in a 3-0 Champions League win over Schalke. Less than a week later, Torres scored a last minute winner, capitalising from a mistake by Joe Hart in a 2-1 win over Man City. On 31 August 2014, Torres joined A.C. Milan on a two-year loan deal. The move was later made permanent in December, ending an almost four year spell at th club. Honours Chelsea *FA Cup: 1 (2012) *Champions League: 1 (2012) *Europa League: 1 (2013) Stats Category:Former Players Category:Forwards